Wudi Earth: Transfom
by LadyPirate13
Summary: My second fic! a new student comes to the temple and how will the guys and Kimiko deal with it or Her CLAYOC Please Read & Review!NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

__

_**I own nothin but my OC!!!!! **_

_**Wudi Earth: Transform**_

_**Chapter One: New Student**_

The fore young worries were all training out side in the courtyard, when master Fung came out.

"Young monks I have a surprise for you."

"What is it master fung?"

"Is it a new shen-gong-wu?"

"What is it?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Not what, but who?" Master Fung said,

"I am most **confused**." Omi said.

"**Who** is it?" Raimundo asked.

"Fallow me." He said turning away.

The fore just shrugged and fallowed.

He took them to the main temple. "Young Monks I would like you to meet Krista Baker." He said pointing to a young 14 year old girl, with deep emerald eyes hidden behind oval glasses, dark brown hair that fell down in curls that reach her shoulders, under a old cowgirl hat that was like Clays but a little darker and more worn out, She wore a t-shirt with the words '**The Rollin Stones 1981'**, with a dragon with big lips on it. Almost worn out blue jeans with a hole in the knee. A gray sweater tied around her waist. All she had with her was a small bag, a backpack on her shoulder, a rope at her waist, and a pair of holey shoes.

"Howdy ya'll." She said tipping her hat. 

"Why hello there, Krista Baker." Omi said with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey." Krista answered.

Krista was a thin girl like Kimiko but more built like Raimundo.

"I will be most horned to teach you young soon-to-be-apprentice, but you may not be as good as me but if you train long a hard you may be as good as Riamundo."

"Hay, that was not called for Omi." Raimundo called a little bit mad. Clay could see that Krista's hand turned in to a paw for a second, and Quickly said, "Now he didn't mean that little lady, and Rai don't be mad, Omi doesn't know what he's saying."

Krista's hand went back to normal, it looked like he was the only one to see it.

"Now Omi that was not called for, for all you know she could be a wudi worrier or a Dragon already." Kimiko said defending Krista.

"That is right Omi you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, and Kimiko right, Krista is a wudi worrier. She will be joining us."

"But Master is she really a dragon like us?" Omi said confessed.

"Yes Omi she is, you know there are fore basics elements, but there are many more, Krista is the Dragon of Transformation." That got a lot of ohhhs and owws.

"I have been training at the temple in New York for 5 years." Krista explained. "Cool, so what can you transform into?" Kimiko asked curious.

"I'll tell you if ya'll tell me your names."

"Oh sorry man, I mean woman, I'm Raimundo, from Brazil," Raimundo said holding out a hand.

"Howdy, nice to meet ya."

"Call me Rai, Kay cowgirl."

"Only if you call ma Kris, kay."

"Gotch ya" Next was the only girl,

"Hay I'm Kimiko from Tokyo, but call me Kimi."

"Nice to meet ya too. It is nice to be put with a group that at less has one girl." "I now how you feel girl." Next is the little guy,

"Why hello my name is Omi I'm from….um…here."

"Omi can I give you some advice on girls?"

"Oh that would be most kind."

"Start off with some compliments, Okay."

"I will try." Now was the cowboy.

"Howdy there little lady, I'm Clay from Texas, USA."

"It's good to meet someone from my neck of the woods."

"You from Texas?"

"No Oklahoma, but there are next to each other."

"Ok now that you know our names now will you tall us?" Omi said with eyes as big as dinner plates.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: New Powers 

"I can transform in any animal, even keep my cloths when I do, but I'm working on how to turn in to different people, witch is going pretty darn well, I can change my hair and my height, but that's it."

"So can you turn into a cat?" Omi asked.

"Yep." She took off her backpack and sweater, and right before their eyes she turned into a cat, she had a brown head and gray body with darker gray for the feet. She rubbed up against Omi then jump up on to his head, Rai bent down a little to get a good look at her, that's when she jumped on his head, purred loudly and then jump towards Clay. But he was to quick and caught in his hat. Kris got a good idea she loudly purred once more then pretended that she was a sleep. That caught then off gaud, when every one bent down to look she jump once on Kimi then to Rai then to Clay, and successfully meowed and jumped to the floor and changed back in to Krista Baker.

That's when Omi noticed her shirt and said, "Why do you have a shirt that has a dragon like Dojo that got stung on the lips?"

"Young monks please show Krista around, now you all have the rest of the day off, so have fun." Master Fung said.

"You mean you never heard of the Rollin Stones before?" Krista asked dumbfounded by the question, as they were walking to the temple in were they slept. "Rolling stones, is that the name of the dragon?" asked Omi. "No, it's the name of a band. And I half to say is one of the best bands in the world." Krista answered "And the dragon with the big lips is umm….the…oh it's the symbol of the group."

"ohh." Omi replied dumbfounded.

"So witch one mien?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter There: The Thoughts of Krista's Mind**_

_I can't believe I'm finely here. _Krista Baker thought as she looked around the room she was in. _And from what Master Funf wrote to me, my new partners will be very interesting, explicitly this Clay. I can't believe it, another cowboy, course there was one cowboy in my last group but he turned out to be a phony, a wanna be. I hope this one is a real country fellow._

As Krista 'sometimes called Kris or cowgirl' was thinking her new teammates were here.

"Young monks I would like you to meat Krista Baker." Master Fung said_. Well let's take a good look at them, well there the small bald kid. Is that really his head it's so….Huge! I bet it's the size of Oklahoma. Well let's hope that his ego is as big. Ok now to the next littli' butty. Mnnnn, well at least this kid has hair, tall, brown hair, and green eyes. He issss cute. But it looks like he is already taken; by the way this girl is looking at him and me. Hay, yes a girl finely, I was starting to worry that I was the only girl again. She looks like a fighter. Long black hair in…PIGTAILS! Wow wasn't expecting that. But she is small but as small as the bald kid. And now the…COWBOY! These is one fine hunk of Texas meat! Did **I** just think that! WOW I am a girl. The fellow is hansom and **very** cute. He's tall, but not that much taller then me, blond hair, Crystal blue eyes, and….looks to be as strong as a cow. Hence the name **COW**boy. Oh Shout! I need to introduce my self._

"Howdy ya'll." I said tipping my hat.


End file.
